Trapped
by Arch Angel Kenji Wolf Knight
Summary: Story with my friends in a Dot Hack Soul Calibur Thing STRONG LANGUAGE


Trapped  
  
By Kenji Wolf Knight Co-written and edited by Guardian Tiger ShenLong Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur 2 or anything related to it. This story was made solely for entertainment purposes between my friends and I.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
"Are the test subjects ready?"  
  
"Yes, professor. Should I throw the switch?"  
  
"In a moment. I want to give these kids a brief rundown of what the situation is," The doctor said as he walked to a large, bed shaped mechanism. Six kids lay on the bed, lying mere feet apart from one another. The doctor looked down at his clipboard. He saw the names of the kids lying on the bed. On the far left was Matt, a very tall 15 year old. Next to him was one of his school classmates, and his best friend Kyle. Next to him was his girlfriend Andrea, who was holding his hand tightly. Next to her was Ben, a good friend of Kyle and Matt's. Next to Ben, Desean lay with his eyes closed as he thought about the upcoming experiment. And finally, on the far right, was Alex, a classmate of all the rest. He was a bit stupid at times, but he was loyal, and that's why he hung with Matt and the rest.  
  
"Okay, kids. Now, what we're gonna do is send you into a virtual world that is exactly similar to your favorite video game, Soul Calibur 2. You will be monitored through the helmets that my assistant is strapping to your heads. You will each take the forms of your two favorite characters. When you would die as the first one, the second character would merely take over until the end of the fight and you will revert to your original. You will also be able to access an inventory screen by using the button on your wrist. Then use your hand to move about and select what you want. Are you all ready? Good. Now I'm gonna activate the machine. Good luck kids."  
  
The doctor walked over to a machine at the other side of the room. He pulled two levers, and pressed three buttons. He then flipped a switch. For a second, the machine hummed to life, different lights flashing and beeps emitting. Then, everything shut off. The machine sparked brightly, and something small exploded, and the doctors looked on in pure terror.  
  
***  
  
A blank screen hummed to life, blue filling the void. Letters appeared on screen:  
  
LOGGING ON  
  
ACCESSING LABORATORY DATABASE  
  
The following is classified information of the United States government. Six students were voluntarily removed from their homes to participate in an advanced virtual reality project using their favorite videogame characters. However, there was a problem and the system crashed violently. Our test subjects were lost in the system. We do not know what has happened to them.  
  
***  
  
"Ugh. my head hurts. Matt? Andrea? Where are you?" Kyle stood up slowly, trying to stop the blood from rushing to his head.  
  
"Matt... Andrea?"  
  
As Kyle stood he walked over to the edge of the floating ship and screamed  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WHY ARE WE UP IN THE AIR"  
  
He looked around fearfully  
  
" what happened " a equally frightened voice spoke behind him he recognized the voice and turned around to see a young Chinese woman  
  
" who are you and why do you sound like Andrea?" he asked a little bit frightened  
  
the girl spoke again and moved foreword some her hand moved up to touch Kyle's face " Kyle is that you"  
  
Another voice rung out this one was unmistakably matt's " If you two are don't you want to help me figure out why we are here?"  
  
Some time passed before they realized where they were Kyle afterward spoke with matt in privet  
  
" So if this is the game and we are in a character's body then why did we select two characters " Kyle asked somewhat lazily  
  
" I don't know all I know is that this ship is headed to that mountain so we might be able to find some answers there" matt responded  
  
" then lets train we don't want to be unprepared when we get there c'mon fight with me" 


End file.
